


Beats Of A Rebel Heart

by OKami_hu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Frottage, Injury, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: A collection of short stories documenting the relationship of Zeb and Kallus, in not any sort of chronological order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta, [Topographical_Map_Of_Utah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah)!

They lay together on their bunk wrapped in a blanket, as comfy and toasty like seldom before. Zeb’s body heat might have contributed to that; at least Kallus gravitated toward it easily, snuggling closer until there was basically no space between them. 

“I’ve always loved your name you know,” he murmured. 

“What, ‘Garazeb’?” the Lasat quirked a brow. 

Kallus smiled. “Orrelios. It sounds so… regal. Like the name of a star.”

“Heh. Funny you’d say that…” Zeb’s hand began to move in slow circles over his lover’s back. “Orrelios is an old Lasat hero. My family goes way back, ‘s why we have his name. Lasats did name a star in his honor.”

“Wow.” Kallus wiggled a bit, returning the caress with gentle scratches behind Zeb’s ear.

“Mm. I hated you because of your name.” Zeb was purring low in his throat.

“Oh?”

“Well, Kallus was another Lasat historical figure.”

“No way.” Kallus chuckled. “Would you look at that. Did they know each other, too?”

Zeb grinned. “That’d be too easy. They lived a couple of millennia apart.”

“Looks like they finally met, though,” Kallus mused. “Except- I wouldn’t dare to call myself a hero.”

“Yeah?” Zeb moved, rolling on top of Kallus and looking into his eyes. “You left the Empire. You’ve been Fulcrum, risking your life for us. Sounds pretty brave to me.” His eyes flicked to the side and his ears twitched, a sign of embarrassment. “I think that makes a hero. To me, at least.”

Kallus had to swallow. “Thank you.” He slid his arms around Zeb’s shoulders. “You’re such a big old softie.”

“Now don’t push it.” To silence any further comments, Zeb leaned closer to keep Kallus’ mouth busy. 

The first kiss was followed by many, until Zeb broke the contact, grinning wide and licking his lips. 

“I might be a softie… but you sure as frag ain’t…!”

Kallus grinned back. “Planning on doing anything about that, Captain Orrelios?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Do you want to put the vile Imperial agent to his place…?”

“Mmmyeah… I think I’m going to be shootin’ at him.”

The rest was heat, joy and manly giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ghost was quietly making its way through hyperspace with the remains of the rebel fleet in tow. Almost everyone went to sleep; they needed rest after the battle.

Zeb was up though, and he wasn’t really surprised to find Kallus sitting in the common room sofa by the dejarik table, shoulders slumped. The smile he gave to the Lasat was only a little less expected.

“Hey. How you’re doing?” Zeb settled down next to the ex-agent. 

“Not sure. Trying to figure it out, actually.” Kallus smoothed his hair out of his forehead; a few stray strands immediately fell back. He looked better; his injuries had been treated and he had discarded his armor and gloves. 

“Wanna talk?” Zen inquired cautiously. 

Kallus sighed deeply. “It’s… a little numbing, to know that my old life is over. Even when I figured out what the Empire was really doing, being on their side is… secure. Higher ranking officers are pretty safe, unless they insist on being foolish. But now I’m standing on the edge about to take a leap of faith. Everything I knew, everything I had is gone.”

“You have us, for what it’s worth,” Zeb smiled. 

“That’s a lot.” Kallus’ own smile faded after a few moments and he hesitated. “Do you think the rebels will… accept me?”

“Sure they will,” Zeb nodded firmly. “Maybe not right away, but they will. You risked your life for us. You’re one of us now.”

“Thrawn told me I have a rebel’s heart,” Kallus mentioned with a little smirk. Zeb grinned.

“Is that what he said? Well, I’d take that as a compliment!”

“I told him the same thing, actually.”

“See? You’ll fit right in.”

“Thank you, Garazeb,” Kallus nodded, grateful for the acceptance. He stretched a bit. “We should get some rest.”

“Oh yeah. Guess I can haul Ezra up and put him with Sabine for the time… You can bunk with me.”

“No need to wake the kids,” Kallus shook his head. “I’ll be fine on the sofa.”

Zeb nodded. “You will?”

“I will be now.”


	3. Chapter 3

The fear burns like a blaster wound, but the shame is even worse, like how a lightsaber might feel slicing through flesh. He has to confess. 

“It was me,” Zeb admits, his ears flattening, eyes stubbornly fixed on the floor.

There’s concern in Kallus’ voice. “What are you talking about?”

“Your first unit,” Zeb chokes. “It was me who killed them. I’m sorry.”

He looks up at the gasp and sees Kallus take a step back. “No, please!” Zeb grabs the ex-agent’s wrist. “Let me explain!”

Kallus gently pulls his hand away and folds his arms. “I’m listening.”

Zeb repents. He talks about how devastated and angry he was after the massacre on Lasan; how it drove him to Saw Gerrera and how it bleached him until he was a walking raw wound, forsaking honor in favor of revenge. 

“I understand,” Kallus murmurs, absent-mindedly caressing Zeb’s arm. “We have both done things we regret. You don’t hold a grudge, and I won’t, either. It’s not going to drive us apart if that’s what you’re concerned about. You’re forgiven, Zeb. Just… help me honor them.”

Zeb leans against his friend, the tension leaving him with a deep sigh. 

“Tell me their names.”


	4. Chapter 4

Zeb is fascinated by human skin, but he never had the opportunity to study it before. Now that he’s been provided with a willing specimen though, he can’t seem to get enough of it. He marvels at the texture, the scent, and taste. 

Thankfully, Kallus has no objections; he’s pliant underneath the Lasat’s attentive hands and lips. He lets Zeb arrange him to his liking and tries not to giggle when an inquisitive touch teases a ticklish spot. 

Zeb, however, is delighted by the bubbling laughter; but even more pleased by the other sounds Kallus makes as the examination progresses.


	5. Chapter 5

They’re moving on slightly different paths, but the spiral’s arms meet at the middle.

It’s a slow start, a tip-toe waltz with the dancers keeping at arm’s length at first. They are unsure but willing; they take a chance. 

Kallus reveals a well-developed humor and an honest passion. Zeb shows a hidden tenderness and trust. They smile at each other, sharing a joke and drifting closer. 

Days pass, kind and wild currents pushing them towards each other. Finally, Kallus looks up and he can feel Zeb’s hands on his waist, he smells the faint scent of fur and it draws him in. Zeb looks down and marvels at the strawberry blond hair which now falls into the smooth forehead, the change of clothes; he can feel a fellow rebel heart beating against his. He leans down and Kallus arches up. 

They meet at the middle.


	6. Chapter 6

Kallus’ dreams are always vivid. 

Every detail is sharp on the destroyer’s corridor, down to the stormtroopers rushing past him. The alarm is wailing, calling everyone to battlestations. Kallus knows that the impossible happened: the rebels boarded the ship. 

He launches forward, eager to fight. He can see the flashes of the blaster shots, smells the stench of charred plastoid. Anger wells up in him.

He doesn’t get to join the fray though. A body slams into his, knocking the air out of him. He drops his blaster but he’s still capable of doing damage, so he faces his opponent. 

Yellow eyes stare right into his and the strong fangs glisten in the light.

The anger is replaced with dread. At such close proximity, the Lasat has advantage; and a lot more muscle.

Kallus can’t tell when the alarm died and the corridors emptied, but they are alone now on the deserted passageway. His arms are pinned to the wall and he squirms to get free but he’s rendered helpless.

“Stop that,” the Lasat advises. “You’re at my mercy now. I can do to you whatever I want.”

Kallus sneers to mask his fear. “What do you want, rebel scum?”

“Oh, how you wound me.” The fangs are bared in a grin and the Lasat surges forward. 

Kallus cries out, because the deadly teeth graze his neck but his voice dies when they don’t tear into his flesh to rip open arteries; there’s no blood soaking into his uniform.

Instead, a warm tongue laps at his throat, tracing the pulsing veins there. Kallus shudders; it feels good, but the pleasure is laced with danger.

The Lasat’s body moves closer, pressing against his; the strong hands release him and Kallus, to his own astonishment, doesn’t try to escape. His hands settle on the Lasat’s shoulders and he tilts his head back to give more room to those wicked lips and tongue. He gasps when the fangs graze his skin again. “Zeb…!”

A throaty chuckle answers him. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Kallus wants to retort, to counter that self-assured smugness, but his mouth is suddenly full of the other’s tongue. Zeb apparently isn’t just a skilled combatant.

Minutes pass and Kallus throws caution to the wind, not just kissing back but moaning loudly. He is aroused, his hips move restlessly because this is what he secretly wanted ever since that day which changed his life forever by making him look and see.

Reality shifts again and they’re in a bed, both naked; acres of rock hard muscle covered in soft fur stretch out underneath Kallus’ hands and he greedily grabs everything, not even trying to mask his enthusiasm. 

Zeb keeps chuckling above him, giving back fairly. When he starts moving downwards with an obvious goal on his mind, Kallus lifts his arms above his head as if in surrender, licking his lips.

“You’re kriffing hot,” Zeb murmurs appreciatively and he lowers his head.

He never reaches his destination. Kallus opens his eyes to the familiar ceiling and grits his teeth in frustration. Echoes of arousal still reverberate in his body but the wonderful sensation is gone. It was all just a dream, nothing else. 

Kallus glances at the meteorite on the shelf casting a faint, warm light over his bed. He sighs and slips his hand between his legs to rekindle the flame, to steal a few blissful moments until he has to get up and finish in the ‘fresher before starting another day in Imperial service. If it will be his last - although he’s careful, he had been well-taught, after all - at least he’ll go with a delightful illusion to cling to.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since the Ghost team figured out that their informant was none other but former adversary Agent Kallus, their encounters became funny in a way. They weren’t sure why Kallus suddenly decided to switch sides but he did, and now Ezra and Sabine were concocting plans to make their persistent avoidance to capture more convincing. 

They were all willing to trust the agent, but Zeb most of all. He had witnessed the glimmer of doubt in Kallus’ eyes, as he talked about the horrors the Empire committed. 

So when a supply run went a little awry, he was actually worried for Kallus. Alright, they were trying to steal medical supplies but that hardly warranted all the trooper attention!

Kanan, Ezra and Zeb fled the scene while Sabine lay in wait; once most of the the troops were lured away, she was supposed to deal with the remaining few and take the crates to the Ghost waiting nearby. Zeb wasn’t worried for her, she was a capable, clever girl. The Jedi could deal with most foes easily too, and of course so could he, but Kallus decided to chase after Zeb and now he had to make sure his escape won’t be directly blamed on the agent. 

Which was proving to be to be a problem, unlike other times. Zeb wasn’t terribly familiar with the city’s winding streets, he was ending up at dead ends and the pursuers were closing in. If all else failed, he could just shoot them, but the pattern of Kallus escaping direct confrontation unharmed was getting noticeable. Especially if one took Admiral Thrawn’s loathed but undeniable genius into consideration.

Zeb finally stopped at a good enough spot - it was a curious, almost ancient-seeming structure, a small square with a roof above, which was probably a walkway on top between two buildings. The support pillars offered a decent cover, so Zeb squeezed behind one and readied his rifle, trying to pant quietly. When he strained his ears, he could hear the distant voice issuing commands. 

“Flank him before he escapes and don’t hesitate to shoot!”

Zeb rolled his eyes and stayed put. His hiding spot offered a good view, he was at an advantage but he kept listening to the approaching man’s footsteps that lacked the telltale clatter of armor.

“Zeb…?”

“‘Don’t hesitate to shoot’, huh? Sure you’re on our side?”

“I can’t tell them to be gentle,” Kallus carefully entered the shadow of the square, rifle in hand but carefully turned downwards. “I’d get jealous.” He hurried up to Zeb, ignoring the amused snort.

“Now listen, the troopers will be here in a minute, and they _will_ shoot you, so hurry! But there’s a problem.” Kallus hesitated a little. “I shouldn’t escape unharmed.”

“Yeah, we were guessing that it was going to get noticed,” Zeb agreed reluctantly. “It’s just, punching you kinda lost its appeal.”

“And the credibility, too,” Kallus nodded. “You should draw blood. Claw me.”

“What?! Come on-!”

They both startled at a noise.

“We don’t have much time,” Kallus urged. “Strike at my side here,” he pointed out. “Even if you manage to cut deep, you won’t accidentally injure anything vital.”

Zeb still hesitated. Part of it was reluctance to hit anyone out of combat and the other part was dread over hurting- a friend. A friendly individual. An Alliance ally. Something like that.

The rhythmic thumping of boots drew closer and closer. Kallus took a deep breath.

“Surrender, rebel scum!” he shouted, then on a much lower voice, he added “Sorry.”

“Me, too,” Zeb raised his hand.

Kallus didn’t have to pretend the scream.

The troopers launched forward, one kneeling down next to Kallus who was clutching his side, blood seeping through between his fingers and soaking his uniform.

“Sir! I’ll call in a medical team!”

“Don’t let him escape!” Kallus yelled, though the other trooper was doing his best to hit Zeb scaling the walls - unfortunately, his best was still not enough. He nearly clipped the Lasat’s ear but that was all; Zeb disappeared on the roof, no doubt heading back to catch up with the team. 

Kallus cursed under his breath - the pain was sharp - and winced as he checked the wounds. They didn’t seem too serious, but some bacta was going to do them good. 

He struggled to his feet, leaned against the wall and glanced after Zeb. The injury was hopefully going to throw off anyone who might have suspected something; and it was going to remove Kallus from the battlefields for a little while.

*

“Encrypted message from Fulcrum.”

The Ghost team leaned closer to the comm table as one. The informant’s symbol flickered to life above it and the distorted voice rose from the speakers.

“Congratulations to the successful mission. The shortage of medical supplies caused the Imperial forces to reduce their presence. Until the next shipment and reinforcements arrive, the troopers will be twice as reluctant to provoke the locals.”

Ezra pumped his fists, Sabine grinned. Kanan and Hera nodded to each other with a smile. 

“I’m also sorry for the trouble Zeb had to experience,” Fulcrum continued. “I hope he escaped unharmed and I’d like him to know that his efforts were worth it. Fulcrum out.”

“Trouble?” Kanan raised a brow at Zeb. “I don’t recall you mentioning that.”

“Eh, don’t remind me,” Zeb’s ears flattened out. “We’ve talked about that it’s not gonna fly for much longer that we always escape and Kallus never gets injured? So he asked me to hurt him.”

“Kallus-tossing is evolving into a competitive sport,” Sabine remarked, much to Ezra’s amusement.

“I’d have preferred that to drawing blood,” Zeb mumbled.

Ezra’s laughter died. “What? You actually wounded him?”

“I had to. And I know he’s okay but I still feel…” Zeb stared at his claws. “I dunno, kinda icky.”

“Kallus is a warrior,” Hera pointed out, walking closer. “He knows what he’s doing, and it was a good idea. Not the most pleasant one but life’s not always about doing what’s easiest. The Imperial medbays are top notch, even if you accidentally seriously injured him, he’ll be fine. Don’t beat yourself up about this, Zeb.”

“Yeah, you can kiss it better the next time you meet,” Ezra chimed in, then sprinted out of the room, with Zeb chasing after him.

*

Base One did have a few cells and one of them was currently occupied. Zeb was boiling with anger as he approached. 

“For what it’s worth,” he said, “I do believe you.”

“Thank you. Don’t be too hard on the brass though, they’re right.” Kallus sat up on his cot. “I’m alright, I wasn’t harmed and they’ll realize that my intel is sound.” He smiled. “I’m fairly sure that captain Syndulla is negotiating on my behalf as we speak.”

“She and Kanan both,” Zeb nodded. “Not to mention Ezra and Sabine. I- I gave them a piece of my mind then had to leave. Murdering superiors is bad taste.”

Kallus chuckled and got up, to walk to the door. “I have to thank you for opening my eyes. After I got back from Bahryn, I began to dig around and… I’m not saying I found an awful lot of discriminating evidence but I’ve found enough.” He looked away. “I joined the Empire because it sounded like the right choice. After the war, any promise of peace and order seemed appealing and I was young, impressionable. I honestly thought that I was doing good. Then again, after Lasan, I should have had doubts.”

“Propaganda can blind you, but I think you did,” Zeb leaned against the bars. “You just tried to ignore the guilt. I know how that goes, been there, done that. Something needs to happen to make you face your ignorance, look the darkness in the eyes. It’s hard, but I managed and so did you. That, I think is true bravery, accepting your mistakes and deciding to make up for them.”

Kallus moved a little closer, placing a hand on the bars; his fingers accidentally brushed against Zeb’s and he pulled them away with a start.

“I’d have never thought I’d befriend a Lasat,” he confessed quietly. “Yet, here I am. If you think the same way, I mean.”

“Teammates, definitely,” Zeb amended. “But I think we could be friends. You’ve got what it takes.”

Kallus grinned. “Alright, we can roll with that.”

“Do you need anything?” Zeb asked. “I can pull rank.”

“Thank you, but I’m fine. Bruises will heal and it’s not the Alliance’s style to starve their captives.”

“That reminds me…” Zeb scratched the back of his head. “How’s your side? The one I mangled.”

“It healed well,” Kallus ran a hand over his waist. “You managed to scratch my ribs, but didn’t cut too deep.”

Zeb was a little surprised at how relieved he felt hearing that.

*

The old Massassi temple had many secluded nooks and crannies. One was able to hide from prying eyes and find a little privacy; an opportunity appealing to many because affection bloomed even in war and there were quite a few couples in rebel lines. Zeb knew this for a fact. He was half of a couple. 

His friendship with Kallus developed astonishingly fast and it quickly crossed the boundaries into another territory. Quiet conversation progressed into shy, gentle touches then cautious cuddling; then the first kiss happened and many thereafter. 

Kallus was panting, his back against the wall of the small room they found shelter at. His lips were swollen, shiny, inviting; his eyes bright with the flame of desire. He reached for Zeb’s shirt.

“I want more,” he stated simply.

Zeb nodded and pried his top off, dropping it on the floor; but he stopped Kallus before he could have removed his own.

“Let me.”

Kallus licked his lips and slowly lifted his arms.

“You’re kriffing hot,” Zeb mumbled and pulled the garment up, revealing a muscled abdomen with four thin white lines on one side.

“Is that- Mine? That’s where I -?”

Kallus chuckled, brushing his fingers over the marks. “Yeah. My first scar in service of the Rebel Alliance.” He gasped when Zeb surged forward, placing a fierce kiss on his lover’s neck then dropped to his knees and his strong tongue began to lave the scars.

Kallus never thought scars were sexy but right then, he had to change his opinion. Underneath Zeb’s attentive lips, he felt wanted, desired. He paid for that scar with blood and pain but it was more than worth it.

“Admiring your handiwork?” he asked, scratching behind Zeb’s ear - he already knew Lasats reacted well to that.

“You can say that…” Zeb purred. “It’s a nice scar. It marks you as mine.”

Kallus’ pulse quickened. He carded his fingers through the tufts of fur on the sides of Zeb’s face.

“My happiness is your responsibility, then.”

Zeb grinned widely. “I think I can deal with that.”


	8. Chapter 8

The rifles weren’t charged; they were just sparring after all. Zeb and Kallus both enjoyed the exercise, making notes of each other’s signature moves, pointing out weaknesses and correcting them. 

Yavin 4’s climate was more than kind enough and the mock-fight intensive; Zeb’s fur had darkened and Kallus’ skin was glistening with sweat, their shirts stained with wetness.

They’ve been going for a good while now on the clearing found earlier. The thick undergrowth and the tall trees shielded them from prying eyes; the last time they tried sparring at the base, they’ve attracted quite some attention.

Zeb was faring somewhat better due to his bigger muscle mass, so Kallus began to resort to trickery. He tried toppling the Lasat and when he succeeded, they began rolling around on the ground brawling but laughing - they were having a great time. 

Finally they ended up with Zeb on his back and Kallus straddling him, leaning heavily on the furry shoulders in a vain attempt to keep Zeb down.

“Yield!” he cried. “Yield, you savage beast and claim defeat!”

“Never shall I yield to the likes of you!” Zeb retorted, grinning. “This better to die on one’s feet than bow their heads in servitude!”

Kallus blinked and climbed off Zeb, offering him a hand. “I’d have never guessed you were into poetry.”

“Theatre, actually,” Zeb corrected as he got to his feet. “I wouldn’t have pinned you down as a great fan of the written word, either.”

“Thanks,” Kallus said pointedly.

“I was not insulting your intellect, merely your hobbies.”

“Thanks _again_ ,” Kallus rolled his eyes. “Regardless, I’m looking forward to share what I have. It’s been a while I last talked to someone interested in the finer arts - except for Admiral Thrawn, but that’s a different story. 

“I’d gladly provide you with some intelligent conversation,” Zeb smirked. “I’ll just ask Kanan to sit down with you.”

“Oh, come on.” Kallus lightly punched a violet shoulder. “You’re smart enough for me. I’m an Imperial after all. I’m afraid Master Jarrus’ intellect would feel intimidating.”

Zed snorted with amusement. “You have no idea how much I enjoy the banter.” He picked at his weapon. “Taunts were seen an art form back in the Honor Guard.”

“Can’t say the same about the Empire,” Kallus sighed. “Talking in a battle is a waste of breath - unless you’ve already won, apparently, because I’ve observed many a colleague of mine launching into a bragging speech once they had the upper hand. I think it comes with the uniform. Not that I’ve had many friends after I left the academy.”

“It’s a good thing you’ve became a rebel, then,” Zeb attempted to lift the mood with mixed results. 

Kallus worried his teeth over his lower lip. “Sometimes I don’t know why you put up with me.”

“Hey now. Listen.” Zeb placed his hands on Kallus’ shoulders. “It’s okay. I’ve told you that. You did your fair share of questionable things… and I did mine. There’s no use dwelling on the past. Yes, a lot of Lasats were killed, but you had little to do with that, and my kind isn’t wiped out. I found comfort in that knowledge. Find yours in the fact that you realized your errors and you’re trying to make up for them.”

“Thank you.” Kallus smiled. “Looks like I can still use the pep talk at times. I’m getting better though.” He picked a blade of grass from Zeb’s shoulder. “We should go get cleaned up.”

“If you can stand unfiltered water, there’s a puddle nearby.” Zeb shouldered his weapon. “I took a good look around a few days ago.”

“A puddle,” Kallus echoed, amused. “Sure, it sounds sanitary.”

“The water here had been checked,” Zeb waved it off. “It should be safe. And it’s a spring, the basin is about the size of a tub. So puddle it is.”

“It gets a pass,” Kallus mused. “Lead the way.”

*

The tiny pond was indeed the size of a large tub at best, but it was cool and so clear, they could see the pebbles on the bottom. The stream springing from it ran quietly into the woods, whether to disappear or to gather into another, larger pond perhaps, it mattered little. 

Zeb wasn’t particularly worried about getting sick; he kneeled down by the water and promptly plunged his head into it. He rose with a deep, pleased grunt and shook himself, spraying water everywhere. Kallus laughed.

“Now I’m wondering how you look when towel-dried.”

Zeb squinted in thought. “Fluffy and grumpy. I wouldn’t recommend to try.”

“Duly noted.” Kallus crouched down and dipped his hands into the pool. “Ooh, cool. This will feel great.” He splashed some water into his face and hair, then rubbed his arms and neck as well.

“Human skin is fascinating,” Zeb mused. “You have so little hair on your bodies, it’s much easier to keep clean.”

“I’d imagine the fur makes it difficult…” Kallus frowned a little. “How do you get clean, actually?”

“With a lot of difficulty,” Zeb grumbled. “There’s a powder specifically made for furry creatures that absorbs oils and binds with the dirt. You rub it in then brush it out. It’s just, you can’t really do that on a ship… Stuff’s a bitch to clean up. Water and soap works as well but I take forever to dry. So yeah, I guess I smell.”

“Oh. Well - you’re not always on a mission nowadays and we have an entire planet to dust. I can help you with the brushing.”

“Um.” Zeb scratched his chin, grinning a little. “You would? Thanks. I think- I think I’ll take up that offer. Heh.”

“There’s some context I’m not aware of, right?” Kallus raised a brow.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, it’s not a marriage proposal... if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“That’d be a little too soon,” Kallus agreed. He stretched with a grunt, rolling his shoulders. His skin, still wet, shone invitingly in the sharp sunlight. Zeb’s ears twitched as he subtly admired the gunshow. That last statement could be taken in more than one way and he would have liked to make sure, which way he was supposed to take it. 

Especially with what went on between them as of late. Wartime forged friendships fast, and after a few shared missions, Zeb and Kallus became a most effective unit, working well together and sharing jokes. Then the whole thing got a little out of hand when Zeb was injured in an Imperial ambush launched against a rebel base they were visiting, trying to train locals. The Lasat sustained a serious head injury that confined him to the medbay for two weeks. Zeb had little memory of the ordeal but he picked up some hints and apparently it wasn’t his finest time. Kallus took it upon himself to manage his friend alongside the medical droids. Zeb had subdued a few during his psychotic events but he never hurt Kallus. 

It only tightened their bond though. The trust between them developed further, resulting in long, honest talks about a lot of things. There was also an increased physical intimacy - friendly touches became more commonplace and with every passing day, their hands lingered a little longer. Sometimes they slept huddled together and Kallus figured out that Lasats had sensitive ears. 

Zeb genuinely enjoyed all the contact. He missed it greatly in the past years because no matter how close-knit the Ghost squadron became, the familial affection between them wasn’t enough. Kallus seemed to have no problem with providing it though and Zeb realized that his feelings turned deeper than simple friendship. 

He intended to finally find out what Kallus was thinking on the matter, but asking someone if they returned a crush was not a bit easier in proud adulthood than it had been during the teenage years.

Zeb shook himself again then glanced up and frowned in thought. “Hey- would you be up for some climbing?”

“Climbing,” Kallus raised a brow.

“This is a jungle planet,” Zeb explained. “There’s basically no breeze except up there." He pointed toward the canopy above. “The weather should be a little nicer around the treetops, and I’ll dry faster.”

“I like spending time with you,” Kallus stood up. “There’s never a dull moment.”

Climbing proved to be fun, though. Zeb was at an obvious advantage; he could climb with practiced ease making use of his dexterous toes and his claws. Kallus had a harder time since a lot of trees had long, smooth trunks without many branches. Zeb picked a more suitable tree and helped his friend a little; once there was something to hold on to, Kallus managed just fine though his boots weren’t particularly helping. 

There was indeed a light breeze blowing among the top branches. Zeb took a deep breath from the slightly cooler and less stale air and grinned. “It was worth the trouble, wasn’t it?”

“The view is extraordinary,” Kallus agreed. “You can see the base from here.” 

The Massassi temple stood proudly not too far from their chosen spot, and they could make out some movement, people milling about, a couple of fighters leaving. In the distance, there were other buildings, remnants of a culture long gone. 

“We should launch an expedition to search those other temples,” Kallus mused. “I bet they’re interesting.”

“Maybe after we’ve won,” Zeb mused. “We don’t really have the time for playing. Which is a pity.”

“I wouldn’t mind coming back,” Kallus smiled, eyes fixed on the faraway towers. “Not to live here, mind you, just… fooling around. Escorting archeologists, perhaps.”

“Another of your finer interests?” Zeb inquired. 

Kallus shook his head with a laugh. “Not really, though I can appreciate their work. It’s fascinating, and I do like history. It’d be more of the thrill of discovery. You know. Entering long-forgotten buildings, walking down corridors, checking room after room…”

“Like kids playing in an abandoned house?” Zeb smiled.

Kallus laughed again. “Basically! It’s silly, isn’t it?”

“Naah. It’s fun. Thrilling. You’re never too old for fooling around a bit. It makes life easier.”

“That’s one of the reasons I like you,” Kallus looked at Zeb. “You are, without doubt a veteran warrior, a capable one at that, a soldier, honorable, sometimes even… regal. But you also know how to kick back and relax.”

“Thanks…” Zeb’s ears twitched and he had to fight with the urge to grin like a pleased lothcat. “I- you’re the same. You’re very serious and composed, disciplined, but you’re willing to improvise, cross the rules and, yeah, relax, too. I like sparring with you.” 

“It looks like we’re a match.” Now it was Kallus’ turn to grin. “You made me feel at home and I’m thankful for that. I’m glad to be your friend.” He fell silent for a moment. “Actually I-” he hesitated, then looked away. “Nevermind.” He glanced down and his eyes widened. “Woah, we’re up really high.”

“Getting squeamish, agent?” Zeb sensed something but he didn’t want to press it. 

“I’m not afraid of heights but we _are_ up rather high,” Kallus corrected, eyeing the ground way below. “I didn’t notice we climbed so much.” He shifted, trying to find a more secure spot to stand.

His boots slipped. 

“Careful!” Zeb cried and steadied his friend. Kallus instinctively grabbed the muscled arm wrapping around him for support and he took a deep breath. 

“Risking to sound like a coward, I think I’d be more comfortable when closer to the ground,” he murmured. 

“It’s okay,” Zeb assured him. “Let me help, those boots of yours are not doing their job. You can even get on my back.”

“Thanks, but when I have both of my legs, I prefer to use them,” Kallus smiled. “Just stay close, I know you’ll catch me.”

Their descent was a bit slower. Zeb sometimes offered a hand and Kallus never protested. Not even when Zeb suggested that he should simply jump from the lowest branch. “I’ll catch you, no worries. It’s still a little high for a human.”

Kallus nodded, jumped gracefully and Zeb indeed caught him by the waist. “There we go,” he murmured then went still, his hands still on Kallus’ hips. He took a deep breath.

“Okay- let me get over this now. As I said, I do think of you as a friend, a dear one. You’ve proven yourself in every way… You’re a good man, Kallus.”

“Thank you. I’m glad to hear that.” There was a faint blush tinging Kallus’ cheeks and and his hands settled on Zeb’s arms.

“But, um.” Zeb shifted a little. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind if you became… something else. Something more. You’re attractive, smart, witty and you could tolerate me at my worst… So if you think you might be interested in a grumpy old Lasat, just say so.” 

“Just to make sure,” Kallus quickly licked his lips, “this was a proposal, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was.”

“I hoped you’ll ask me. Force, I even prayed for it.” Kallus stepped closer and let his his forehead knock against Zeb’s collarbone. “I was so ridiculously scared to ask you myself… but I’d like to take this further. So yes. To the proposal. I’m very interested in the Lasat who isn’t nearly as grumpy and old as he thinks the is.”

Zeb grinned widely. “Well, this went easier than I thought! You were thinking about this too, really?”

“Since Bahryn, actually,” Kallus confessed. “I was admittedly a little surprised…” He sighed softly. “Isn’t it strange, how life can change? / One day there’s love, the other day hate / We’re all puppets pulled by the strings of Fate,” he quoted, eyes half-lidded. “You made an impression.”

“Did I seduce you from the Dark Side?” Zeb chuckled and wound his hands a little tighter around his friend’s waist.

“If I say yes, will you stop seducing me?” Kallus inquired. “Because I wouldn’t want you to stop.”

“Then I won’t.” Zeb leaned closer, tilting his head to the side a little. 

Kallus arched up to close the gap between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping up with the story so far! Finally I covered the first kiss, whew! However, I’m a little out of ideas, so if you’d like to see something, leave a comment!


	9. Chapter 9

Lasat tongues had quite a bit of potential, Kallus mused, as Zeb was licking and kissing at the scar on his side. The mark was located low, close to the hipbone and Zeb was tugging at his lover’s pants to have more skin to taste. 

It did nice things to Kallus. Zeb was purring, his hands roaming over his lover’s legs; occasionally his teeth grazed the skin and he sucked light marks into it that were going to be hidden by the clothes later. It was all fantastic, but not quite enough any longer.

“Wait-” Kallus breathed and tugged Zeb upwards. “It feels wonderful but-” he pressed his lips against Zeb’s, “I want more.”

“My, you’re insatiable today,” the Lasat grinned, eagerly moving closer. “So demanding.”

Kallus chuckled and cupped the furry face with both his hands. “It’s entirely your fault. I can’t help it, you’re so…” he bared his teeth with a possessive hiss, “kriffing solid and hot.”

“Really…? You think I’m hot?” Zeb purred, licking at Kallus’ neck. He tilted his head to the side with a moan. 

“Against all reason. I mean, you’re purple and fuzzy but frag- You’re one fine piece of meat. And it probably helps that you’re mine.” There was a hint of shyness in the way he said that, and it made Zeb’s insides shiver with affection. Kallus, battle-hardened, grown warrior man as he was could look adorably young in certain moments. It was his eyes, that golden gaze that opened wide sometimes and Zeb just wanted to hold him and protect him despite the fact that Kallus hardly needed it. 

“Yeah,” Zeb murmured, raking his fingers through Kallus’ hair. “Force have mercy, I’m yours and you are mine. Mine alone.” He sealed the confession with a deep kiss.

“I just hope no one’s going to come this way for a while…” Kallus panted. His hands dove underneath the waistline of Zeb’s pants. “I’d like to see you naked. I want to touch you.” He licked his lips slowly. “I want to make you come.”

“Karabast,” Zeb muttered, swallowing hard. “Okay. Okay but- I want to see you, too.”

“Sure,” Kallus smirked and gently pushed Zeb away, to give a little striptease. He undid the button, pulled the zipper down slowly, hips swaying a bit, then hooked his fingers into the garment to shimmy out of it.

Zeb was staring, mouth agape. “How in the Void can you make this look so exciting?”

“It’s a talent,” Kallus grinned widely and used Zeb’s awe as an opportunity to tug his boots off - a lot less gracefully, but he managed to get rid of them, as well as the pants. He leaned back against the wall, palming himself through his underwear. 

“That’s hardly fair,” Zeb commented and loosened his own pants.

“Hmm?” Kallus raised a brow, but he quickly got his answer - Zeb apparently wasn’t wearing anything underneath his trousers. But that wasn’t what rendered Kallus momentarily speechless. 

“What.” He blinked, eyeing Zeb’s nether regions. Zeb squirmed.

“What what?”

“Ah, no, it’s just- I had no idea Lasats had- That they looked like this,” Kallus gestured forward. 

“If that’s a dealbreaker, say it now.”

Kallus laughed. “No, not at all. I should have expected something different.” He pushed his underwear down. “There, now we’re even. Come closer. My offer still stands.”

“Don’t think your weird external dicks didn't surprise me at first,” Zeb murmured as he brushed up against his lover, making a mental note of Kallus’ pleased sigh as a furry body pressed against his mostly hairless one. 

“Oh? You have seen dicks?”

“Been to the fresher a couple of times. Took a piss once or twice in the woods with Kanan,” Zeb chuckled. “This is the first time I’m seeing one that is standing up though.”

“I’m oddly pleased by the knowledge,” Kallus smirked. “Now let me see.” He placed his hands on Zeb’s hips and eyed the prize. “Well- This is going to be a conversation I’ve never thought I’ll have. Is there… anything I should know? It’s not fully erect yet, right?”

“No, but it won’t take much to get there. A little more kissing and rubbing would do the trick, but you strike me as a guy who won’t shy away from some… manual labor.”

Kallus chuckled and carefully cupped the hefty balls Zeb had been graced with. “Only if it serves my goals.” He rolled the testes gently, noting how Zeb’s eyes closed halfway and his shoulders relaxed. The shining, pointy tip of his penis that was already poking out emerged further.

“Mm, that’s good,” he sighed. “Real good- But fondle the sheath, that works re- Aah!”

“Did I hurt you?” Kallus held up his hands in alarm.

Zeb gulped. “J-just grab it a little more gently, it’s sensitive but kriffing shit- It felt really intense, too. Do it again, slowly.”

Kallus obeyed and the effect of his careful ministrations were stunning. Zeb pushed himself into the caressing hand while tipping his head back, eyes closed, mouth open, his breath coming in short gasps. His long penis slipped out, smooth and a wetly gleaming bright reddish purple from all the blood gathering in it. The shape was foreign too: the thick shaft had gentle ridges and a series of small bumps adorning both the top and the bottom in a single line.

“Fascinating,” Kallus licked his lips, still massaging the base. “Everything considered, I’d say it’s a perfect size.”

“Hnng…” Zab whined. “What the freck… S-stop it or I’m gonna come-!”

“Ooh, are you that deprived, or that sensitive?” Kallus chuckled, placing his hand on himself instead. 

“No one has grabbed my nuts since I’ve left the Guard…” Zeb groaned. “And- I’m not sure why but your touch just… feels better.”

“Aah.” Kallus nodded. “Unfortunately, I’ll remember that.”

Zed chuckled. “I’m sure there’s an explanation but right now I’m not keen on thinking much. We have better things to do.” He pressed closer, aligning their hips, which required a bit of wiggling even with Kallus’ considerable height. 

“I hope this is going to be okay?” Zeb gently rolled his hips to get his point across. 

Kallus sighed and curled his arms around his lover’s waist. “Yeah, I think it’s going to be perfect.” Zeb felt hot against his stomach and his own cock twitched from anticipation. 

“Good thing you’re hairless…” Zed grunted, nuzzling the blond tresses. “‘Cause I’m gonna come a lot.”

Kallus could already feel precome over his skin. “I’m not sure why but I find the knowledge arousing. You’re really into marking your mates, hmm?”

Zeb chuckled, ducking his head to kiss Kallus’ neck. “It might be a factor… Hmm. It feels different… but nice.” He hesitated a little then leaned closer to whisper into his lover’s ear. “How does it feel for you?”

Kallus’ eyes drifted shut and he took a deep breath. “You’re so hot and firm, you rub me just the right way. Your fur… it feels nice against my skin.” His arms wound around Zeb’s shoulders. “Keep going. Take me like the savage beast you are.” He chuckled low, nuzzling Zeb affectionately. “Make me come.”

“Karabast, your voice should be illegal,” Zeb grunted and continued grinding a little harder. 

Things sped up after a while and their moans were swallowed by the other’s mouth as they kept kissing, more hungrily as the minutes passed. Kallus moved as well, rolling his hips, seeking more wonderful friction. Zeb definitely added just enough lubricant to make it pleasurable. 

The thought that for an outside observer, their coupling probably seemed quite ridiculous did pass Kallus’ mind but only for a second. It was hard to care for anything else but Zeb, his solid weight pinning his lover to the wall, his constant purring and their erections sliding slickly against each other. The height difference made it a little tricky, but their passion seemed to overcome the obstacle.

There was no telling how much time had passed since they started. The experimental rubbing turned into a frenzied, desperate grinding, Zeb’s claws digging into Kallus’ rear and Kallus’ fingers curling into Zeb’s fur, both of them grunting and gasping, seeking their own fulfillment. It came like a wave, its roar thundering in their ears, then it crashed down, making them tense up and snarl and yell.

Through the high, Kallus was aware of the peculiar working of the Lasat physiology. The constant trickle of fluids turned into a steady flow with a few strong spurts at the climax; and it didn’t stop after it. Instead, the consistency changed to something more alike to human semen and Zeb’s hips still jerked weakly while he was catching his breath.

Curiously enough, Kallus found this absolutely endearing. He placed his hands on the small of Zeb’s back and began to chuckle, hiding his face into the purple fur. 

“Mmwhat’s so funny?” Zeb inquired. 

“I’m not even sure,” Kallus grinned. “It’s just so- new and different, but I like it.” He glanced up with half-lidded eyes. “I am thoroughly drenched with your fluids and I don’t mind. I don’t know what you did to me, Garazeb Orrelios, but you know what? Don’t stop.”

Now it was Zeb’s turn to laugh. “Sorry ‘bout the shower? That’s gonna happen. I’m, uh.” He cupped Kallus’ face, rubbing his cheek gently with a thumb. “I’m glad you say that- I am very different and it’s messy and weird… truth be told, it’s a little weird for me too, but I like it as well. Ahem. I mean- Thanks. For just- Accepting the whole package.”

Kallus smiled, turning his head to kiss Zeb’s palm. “Being in love does interesting things to people, making them overlook the weird things. I don’t know if something won’t change in the future… hopefully not. But if it does, I’m going to tell about it, promise. So don’t worry about- Being yourself.”

“Woah. That’s all the reassurance I need.” Zeb nuzzled his lover’s face. “I chose well. Now… how about we attempt to clean up some of the mess and hit the freshers?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kallus nodded. “I have to learn how to groom my furry boyfriend anyway, right?”

“Damn right!” Zeb laughed. “You have to properly care for your Lasat to keep it happy and healthy!”

“If I change your kibble, maybe you’ll even smell better.” Kallus rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Zeb. “I conveniently brought some wipes, those will come handy. Let’s clean up indeed.”


End file.
